Christmas Morning
by AliceJericho
Summary: -For Ubersassynova- Everyone knows that Christmas is about spending time with the people you love. Riley Delta thinks she might have hit the jackpot. Seth Rollins/OC


**a/n: It's 20 minutes past 12 on Christmas morning and this is the last one shot for Christmas 2k14. I hope everyone has a lovely day. I hope that those of you who don't celebrate Christmas are having a wonderful holiday season celebrating whatever it is that you might be celebrating!**

**I do not own Riley Delta - she belongs to _Ubersassynova_.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Christmas Morning'<br>For: Ubersassynova  
>Pairing: Seth RollinsRiley Delta (OC)  
>Fic Number: 5 of 5<em>

* * *

><p>There was so much she had to do – so much to prepare, so much to cook – but the thought of staying in bed was far more appealing to her. It was only made more appealing by the fact that she wasn't alone.<p>

Riley smiled to herself as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend and smiled wider when he tightened his arm around her waist.

"Don't tell me it's morning already," he said in a tired voice.

She knew for a fact that he was yet to open his eyes and that he was only moments from falling back asleep. Seth wasn't usually one for sleeping in – he had grown quite accustomed to waking up before dawn to get in a workout – but given the right conditions he was almost impossible to get out of bed. The right conditions were being in his own bed beside his girlfriend.

"Luckily for you," she said in a whisper, "you don't have to get out of bed."

"And leave you to cook by yourself? We'll have no house."

Riley rolled her eyes and sat up, leaning against the headboard. Seth did the same, laughing as he did so. She wasn't a terrible cook at all, his joke was based off of one incident where she forgot she had something on the stove and it burnt to a crisp resulting in the smoke alarm going off. She had forgotten because Seth had arrived home almost the minute she had put it on.

"Come on," Seth said as he patted Riley's thigh. "Let's go open presents."

He rolled off of the bed and left the room before she had even set a foot on the floor. His haste to leave the room had her raising her eyebrow and eager to follow him.

"Just wait in the living room!" he called out to her. Riley did as she was told and her curiosity was peaked. She sat down cross-legged on the couch and straightened her back.

"What's with the secrecy?!" she shouted out to him. The response she was given was a scampering down the hallway followed by a small thud as something collided against the wall. "Seth?"

She screamed in delight as a small puppy came through the doorway, directly towards her. The small American Foxhound jumped up and down at her feet, trying to get onto the couch. With one quick, excited glance up at Seth, Riley reached down to pick up the puppy who proceeded to jump all over her and try to lick her continuously.

"You're unbelievable," she said. It was unclear whether she was speaking to Seth or her new puppy.

"You like him then?"

As she scratched her new puppy's neck, Riley pulled his collar around so that she could look at his tags. She doubted that Seth would have named him without her; she was just interested in seeing the design he had chosen. Her fingers froze when she noticed that something his nametag wasn't the only thing attached to his collar.

"Is that..." Riley asked breathlessly, looking up at her boyfriend. "Seth, is that what I think it is?"

He smiled at her sheepishly and reached torward to the dog without saying a word. She was staring at him wide-eyed as he untied a piece of string and let something fall into his hands.

"I know that it's hard when I'm on the road all the time and you're still here in Florida but that doesn't really mean anything, you know?"

Riley nodded weakly, struggling to believe that he was really sitting across from her, rolling a ring between his fingers.

"Are you being serious right now?" she asked him abruptly when he paused to think of what to say next.

"Yes?" he asked unsurely. The question had been so sharp he was sure that she wasn't happy about it but she proved him wrong when her face lit up. "Can I finish?"

"Yeah! Of course! Go ahead!" Riley said with an excited clap of the hands.

Seth laughed and continued, "Riley Delta, you are the most important person of my life and you have been for a long while-"

"I know all of this," she said with a breathy laugh as she tried to hold back happy tears. "Seriously, Seth, hurry up and just _ask_ me!"

"This is why I love you," he said to her before finally dropping down onto one knee. "Riley Delta, will you marry me?"

Riley nodded her head enthusiastically and held out her left hand so that he could place the ring onto her ring finger. When she felt the piece of jewellery being pushed up her finger, Riley began to cry. She had been waiting for this moment for months, years maybe. The anticipation had been killing her. She knew him well enough to know that he had been planning it for a long time; she had just been waiting patiently for him to actually ask her.

Seth stood up and took Riley in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. It had been a long time coming but it was worth every second wait.

"Oh my God!" She shouted into his ear and pulled back, her hands resting on the back of his neck. "This is even more perfect! My Christmas present to you – one of them, anyway – is telling you that I'm getting called up next month!"

"Called up? To TV?" he asked and she kissed him hard on the mouth in response. "Holy shit. This is quite literally the best Christmas ever, isn't it?"

"Babe, they're only getting better from here."


End file.
